shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ematt
Ematt is the het ship between Matt Taylor and Emily Davis from Until Dawn fandom. Canon Following Emily's break up with Mike, she started to date Matt. Both appear to be in a happy relationship, however there are notable cracks between them. Emily's adamant behavior can annoy and upset Matt and she can be manipulative and cruel to him at times. Even though they face drama in their relationship, both appear to strongly care for one another most of the time, but they can potentially break up depending on what actions the player takes, based on Emily's angry comments about Matt, especially during the credits. UNTIL DAWN Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, despite Emily and Mike being a couple in the prologue, it is revealed that the two split up, and Emily is now in a relationship with Matt, with Jessica replacing Emily as Mike's girlfriend. The two head up to the lodge, and see Mike, who scares them. Matt can choose to be nice to Mike and acknowledge their situation. He can also choose to confront Mike, which will make Emily impressed by him. However, Emily requests that Matt takes the bags the rest of the way, as she just remembered she had to talk to Sam. She will be upset with Matt for not trusting her if he initially refuses, but she will still head off anyway. Ashley discovers Emily and Mike talking out on the trail. After Matt pops out at her, she has the option to show him the two in an embrace. If Matt sees this, he will be angered about it, believing that something more is going on, showing a level of distrust towards her and Mike, and then angrily walks off. Relationship Status * If Matt demands Mike to back off after he scares him and Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt welcomes Mike after he scares him and Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Matt agrees to take the bags to the lodge, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt persists about not leaving Emily alone, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. Chapter 2 As more people arrive at the lodge, Matt will be noticeably upset if he saw Emily and Mike through the telescope, which Josh will comment on. Upon Emily entering the lodge, she engages in an argument with Jessica, and Matt can choose whose side to take. Telling Emily to calm down will upset her, but she will still stand up for him when Jessica calls him a "dumb oaf". After the argument, Emily will complain about her missing bag, to which Matt getting annoyed, suggests that maybe she just lost it, but she assumes that Matt must have left it by the cable car station and goes on to explain what it looks like, bringing up how Matt drooled over a girl at the counter at Rodeo. She makes him go look for the bag, but promises that afterwards they could get very warm together, implying intercourse. The two head down the trail in search of her bag, and Emily directs him down a different path than usual. The two flirt outside, and Matt asks her if she's ever done it outside of his car before. When he clears off the table for them to use, he notices a sign showing Emily + Mike inside a heart, angering him, thinking she lead him this way to make him jealous. Emily will reassure him that they are together now and Mike is old news. The two may find a totem and Emily will playfully tease Matt. Ultimately, the two give up on searching for the bag after finding a skewered pig hat, while having the lights outside shut off on them, believing that someone is after them. Relationship Status * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting, then warns Mike to stay away from Emily, but backs off, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting, challenges him, but then apologizes afterwards, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and fights with Mike, his relationship with Emily will increase. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Matt tells Jessica that she's making everybody uncomfortable, his relationship with Emily will increase. * If Jessica and Emily fought and Matt tells Jessica to shut her mouth during her fight with Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt sides with Jessica on both occasions during her fight with Emily, his relationship with Emily will decrease. * If Jessica and Emily fought, Matt doesn't side with Jessica on both occasions, and is dismissive, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Jessica and Emily fought, Matt sided with Jessica on at least one occasion, criticized Emily about her fight with Jessica, and then protests, his relationship with Emily will decrease. * If Jessica and Emily fought, Matt sides with Jessica on both occasions, and sympathizes with Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * However, if Jessica and Emily fought, Matt sided with Jessica on at least one occasion, criticized Emily about her fight with Jessica, and then backs off, his relationship with Emily will only slightly decrease. * If Matt suggests that he and Emily find somewhere private to go, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt resists on following Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. Chapter 4 Emily and Matt stumble upon Ashley and Chris, who inform them about Josh being sawed in half. Emily demands that they head to the cable car station to get help. Matt will either agree with her or suggest that they should head back to the lodge (depending on their status). Regardless of the choice, they will still go ahead together to get help. Chapter 5 Emily and Matt head to the cable car station in order to find help, but find that it has been trashed, and the door is locked. If their relationship status is high enough, Emily will agree to squeeze through a small window to unlock the door, otherwise, she'll order Matt to break the door down with the ax, despite him thinking it will alert The Psycho of their presence. With the cable car missing, they head to the fire tower. Eventually, the two are almost backed off the cliff by a herd of deer. Relationship Status * If Matt agrees to break down the cable car station door, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt suggests for Emily to go through the window, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and agreed to go to the fire tower to get help, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt saw Mike and Emily flirting and suggest him and Emily go back to the lodge, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Matt didn't see Mike and Emily flirting and suggest him and Emily go back to the lodge, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt didn't see Mike and Emily flirting and agreed to go to the fire tower to get help, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. Chapter 5 As they are almost backed off the cliff, Matt can either yell at Emily to control herself or be calm to her panicking. If Matt attacks the deer, she'll be upset at the scene and is shown to be extremely worried when he is backed off the cliff and cries if he falls to his death, otherwise, they will move on together. The two traverse the radio tower, and Emily can choose to either keep the flare gun or give it to Matt. Upon contacting the park rangers through the radio, the tower is knocked over, and Emily crashes through a window, holding on to a rail. After falling into the mines, Matt rushes to her safety. Emily, incredibly frustrated and scared, yells at Matt to hurry up and save her. During this, Matt can respond calmly or angrily. If he chooses the latter, he can confront her on her personality, and if he saw them through the telescope, will demand to know what's happening between Mike and her before he helps her off the tower, in which she reluctantly reveals that she was confused and presumably had an affair with him, much to Matt's anger. Following this, he can either choose to save her or jump to safety. If he tries to save her, she will fall off regardless and Matt will be very upset by calling her name several times, before his death. Relationship Status * If Matt calms Emily down about the herd, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt rebukes Emily about the herd, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Emily gives the flare gun to Matt, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Emily keeps the flare gun, his relationship with Emily will slightly decrease. * If Matt chooses to be supportive towards Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt doesn't choose to be supportive towards Emily, his relationship with Emily will decrease. * If Matt chooses to show concern towards Emily, his relationship with Emily will slightly increase. * If Matt doesn't choose to show concern towards Emily, his relationship with Emily will decrease. * If Matt tries to save Emily, his relationship with Emily will increase. * If Matt jumps to safety, his relationship with Emily will decrease. Credits Depending on whether Matt and Emily got along or not, Emily can either be worried for him, or angered by him. If both she and Matt survived, she'll call him "meatbrain" and "Matt the incredible sulk", and ask the interviewers to kick him around a bit for her, claiming that he left her to die on the tower like a "world class douche nozzle". If their relationship status was high, Emily will ask if they're done looking at him, worried, and says how she knows she wasn't his favorite person for a minute or two, but knows how devoted she is to him, and asks if he called her his girlfriend. If Matt died and their relationship was low, Emily tells the police not to look too hard for him, claiming that he left her to die despite him being her boyfriend, and asked if they would care for him, angered. If their relationship status was high, she asks if they've found him yet, and is upset, believing him to be dead, and reflects on how she acted towards him, and thought she could have saved him. No matter what, Matt will reflect on the tower incident, saying he could have done something, and tried to do something, but wasn't good enough. However, regardless of their relationship, if Emily did not make it out of the lodge after the explosion or was shot by Mike, he will be outraged, and mourn about her. Fanon On AO3, Ematt is the sixth most written ship within the Until Dawn fandom tag; Matt's most written, and Emily's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION :Emily/Matt on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * They are the only relationship that can potentially break up after the events of Until Dawn. * This fact is left unknown, but if Emily's relationship with Matt is low and Matt survived as well, it is presumed that she broke up with him. Navigation